O Julgamento
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Quando morremos vamos para um julgamento, onde decidem se vamos para o Céu ou para o Inferno o Amor pode mudar tais destinos. [Slash DMHP]


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: O Julgamento

Sinopse: Quando morremos vamos para um julgamento, onde decidem se vamos para o Céu ou para o Inferno o Amor pode mudar tais destinos. [Slash DMHP

Shipper: Draco/Harry

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**

* * *

****N.A.: Detalhei os sete pecados capitais e as sete virtudes, para explicações mais completas sobre esses assuntos: ****http://pt. e aqui: ****http://pt. O Dumby ta vivo nessa fic, sim. E a Giu Black, EU TE AMO mulher, me deu ótimas idéias e betou a fic... Valeu, amor... E a Just, que se não fosse por ela, os Pecados e as Virtudes nem estariam aqui... Te amo tbm, linda... E a capa tbm feita por ela... perfeitosa... **

* * *

Dor. A única coisa que sentia naquele momento. Uma dor dilacerante e extremamente diferente, algo úmido parecia escorrer por sua testa, chegando a seus olhos, a boca com um gosto estranho; forçou seus olhos para que pudesse abri-los, mas a claridade do local não permitiu. 

Ainda ficou alguns segundos tentando abrir os olhos e, quando finalmente conseguiu, percebeu que estava em uma sala extremamente branca; apoiou-se nos cotovelos, erguendo um pouco o corpo, deixando um breve gemido de dor escapar por seus lábios. Tentou ver algo além do branco da sala, mas parecia que só existia aquilo. Começou a repassar o que acontecera nos últimos minutos.

Lembrou-se de ver Hermione correndo na direção de um prédio abandonado na rua em que batalhavam, correr atrás da amiga e ouvi-la gritar antes mesmo que conseguisse chegar a porta. Um raio verde jorrou da porta e veio em sua direção, e as lembranças acabavam aí.

-Harry? – uma voz fraca e fina pareceu chamar ao longe. O garoto se virou em todas as direções. – Harry!

Virou outra vez, mas não achava o dono da voz. A sala onde estava não tinha portas, nem janelas, ou algum móvel. Olhou para o teto, na tentativa de achar um meio de escapar dali, mas não existia saída. Ergueu o corpo bem devagar, a dor era muito grande, algo pareceu continuar a escorrer de sua testa, passou a mão por ali e olhou-a. Sangue. Estava sangrando e não sabia onde sua varinha estava para poder cicatrizar esse ferimento em sua testa. Respirou fundo, colocando de lado uma pequena dor que sentia nas costelas e no joelho esquerdo, definitivamente estava machucado, mas não se lembrava de como se machucara tanto. A lembrança do raio verde vindo em sua direção assustou-o. Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: estava morto.

Mas, se estava morto, o que fazia sentindo dor, sangrando e ouvindo uma voz chamar seu nome?

-Sente-se, Sr. Potter. – falou alguém atrás de Harry, e ele virou-se rápido para ver quem era. A sala havia mudado totalmente, duas grandes mesas de madeira estavam de cada lado, várias pessoas encapuzadas sentadas em cadeiras imponentes. O teto já não era mais branco, parecia um céu estrelado, mas muito diferente do de Hogwarts, as paredes continuavam tão brancas que eram quase insuportáveis de olhar, uma figura encapuzada estava à sua frente, e continuava a apontar para uma cadeira atrás de si.

-Quem são vocês? – o primeiro pensamento de Harry foi que se encontrava na presença de vários Death Eaters. E sem sua varinha.

-Sente-se, por favor, Sr. Potter. – pediu o ser encapuzado. Ele parecia diferente, seu casaco era branco, diferenciando-o dos outros, que eram todos pretos. Harry sentou um pouco contrariado, atento a todos os movimentos daqueles seres estranhos e desconhecidos.

-Quem são vocês? – ele voltou a perguntar, sem obter resposta alguma, mas viu a figura de branco sentar em uma cadeira diante dele, cruzando as mãos no colo.

-Bom, Sr. Potter, você está em julgamento. – a voz parecia calma e serena, porém firme. Percebeu que as unhas do encapuzado estavam pintadas de preto, e eram longas.

-Julgamento? Por que estou sendo julgado? – a voz de Harry parecia estar cada minuto mais forte, seus machucados já não doíam tanto; entretanto sangue ainda escorria de sua testa.

-Para decidirmos se você irá para o céu ou para o inferno. – o moreno sentiu-se gelar na cadeira; então realmente estava morto, e agora iria encarar um tribunal para julgarem se ele iria para o céu ou para o inferno.

-Quem é você?

-Eu sou a Morte. – o capuz deslizou e Harry pode ver o rosto da morte. Espantou-se com a beleza dela: uma mulher de cabelos negros, lisos, boca vermelho-sangue, nariz arrebitado e olhos totalmente vermelhos, pele extremamente branca, quase pálida. Notou que, pelo pescoço, se espalhavam algumas tatuagens, pequenas inscrições, formando uma gargantilha. – Pois bem, acho que já sabe o que se passa aqui, não?

-Não. – o olhar sério da Morte quase derrubou Harry de sua cadeira.

-Não?! Ninguém lhe explicou o que acontece no julgamento? – a mulher virou-se para trás, encarando cada uma das outras figuras encapuzadas, mas somente uma delas se levantou.

-Ele não passou pelos portões. - depois que o encapuzado sentou, a Morte voltou a olhar para Harry, dessa vez como se o analisasse mais atentamente.

-Ora, só. Mas faz muito tempo que não temos alguém como você, Sr. Potter. – ela disse em uma voz divertida, como se Harry fosse algum tipo de palhaço.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry estranhou o sorriso que ela lhe dava, mas preferiu ignorar.

-Nada. – a mulher acenou com a mão e um véu branco apareceu entre ela e Harry. O garoto pulou da cadeira e caiu no chão. Aquele véu era igual ao que levou Sirius embora. – Não se assuste, esse véu é somente para o julgamento, não vai te fazer nada.

O moreno se levantou, olhando para o véu com um certo medo, e puxou sua cadeira um pouco mais para trás, afastando-a do véu, fazendo a Morte rir baixo; passou a mão pelo filete de sangue que ainda escorria de sua testa. Como era possível estar sangrando e sentir dor se já tinha morrido?

-Bom, como não passou pelos portões, terei que lhe explicar as coisas. – a voz dela se tornou séria e com um aceno da mão, uma vela apareceu. Harry ficou olhando a vela, quase da altura de sua cadeira, flutuando ao seu lado, a chama parecia não emitir nenhum calor. – Está vendo essa vela? Pois bem, ela será seu tempo aqui. Assim que a vela acabar você será julgado e enviado para seu devido destino.

-Mas por que o tempo de uma vela? – a curiosidade de Harry pareceu alegrar a mulher pálida.

-Por que essa vela é sua vida, assim que repassarmos sua vida, essa vela se apagará e tudo estará decidido. – viu quando o rapaz olhou atentamente a vela. – Para o julgamento, sempre avaliamos a vida que a pessoa levou, seus acertos, seus erros, tudo. As lembranças vão passar nesse véu e vamos analisando aos poucos o que você fez em sua vida e para onde você merece ir, entende?

-Sim. – um pequeno arrepio passou pela espinha de Harry ao lembrar-se de algumas passagens; será que mostrariam esses momentos?

-Ótimo, mais alguma pergunta? – os olhos verdes encararam os vermelhos e ela percebeu que ele tinha uma pergunta, mas estava com receio de fazer. – Vamos, não vou matar você.

Todos os encapuzados deram risada, e Harry se sentiu menor no banco, como se estivesse sendo julgado outra vez por ter usado magia fora da escola. Respirou fundo e, olhando para a vela, perguntou:

-Quem escolhe as lembranças? – a Morte sentou-se mais ereta e tornou a cruzar as mãos no colo, parecendo estar ofendida com a pergunta.

-Nós. – indicou com a cabeça todos os presentes. – Cada um de nós escolhe uma lembrança em particular de sua vida, todas ligadas a virtudes e pecados.

Harry olhou cada um dos encapuzados na grande mesa atrás da Morte, cada um deles segurava uma pequena caixa de madeira, e de dentro dela parecia emanar uma pequena luz; olhou para o da extrema direita, não consiga ver seu rosto. A sala ficou em silêncio e a Morte se levantou, andando calma e devagar até a mesa da direita, de costas para Harry ela retornou a falar.

-Essa é a mesa dos Pecados, aquela a mesa das Virtudes. – apontou com a cabeça a mesa do lado oposto. Harry observou todos os quatorze encapuzados com bastante atenção. - Esse é Asmodeus; ele carrega a Luxúria . – ela olhou para o moreno por cima do ombro, sorrindo brevemente. Harry tentou sorrir de volta, mas sentiu dor ao fazer tal movimento. Passou a mão pela testa outra vez, o sangue ainda saía, e parecia ser de sua cicatriz. A morena sorriu mais um pouco e deu dois passos para o lado, parando na frente do próximo encapuzado. – Esse é Belzebu; ele carrega a Gula.

Harry prestava o máximo de atenção, tentando assimilar tudo que ela dizia, tentando guardar tudo em sua memória, para, caso alguém perguntasse, saber responder sem hesitar. A Morte sorriu novamente e andou alguns passos, até parar entre duas pessoas.

-Esse é Mammon; ele carrega a Avareza. – apontou com a mão o terceiro da mesa, o menor ao olhar de Harry. – E esse é Belphegor; carrega a Preguiça. - Harry somente olhava os encapuzados, tentando imaginar como eles seriam sem aqueles mantos negros. – Esse é Satã; ele carrega a Ira.

Todos deram pequenas risadas quando o moreno sentado no centro da sala espantou-se com o nome do encapuzado. Harry sabia que esse era o nome que davam para uma entidade maligna na religião trouxa. A Morte olhou-o mais uma vez dentro dos olhos e se dirigiu para os dois últimos da mesa dos Pecados.

-Sr. Potter, esse é Leviatã, carrega a inveja. E por fim, Lúcifer, carregando a Vaidade. – Harry espantou-se outra vez, Lúcifer e Satã não eram a mesma pessoa? – Definitivamente, não são a mesma pessoa, acredite em mim.

Alguns riram e outros apenas viram as cabeças na direção do moreno, que olhava para a Morte, esperando que ela apresentasse a mesa das Virtudes, levemente incomodado por ela saber o que se passava em sua mente. A morena deslizou para o outro lado da sala. Parecia que seus pés não tocavam o chão, fazendo Harry dar um pequeno sorriso, apesar dos músculos reclamarem.

-Porém, para cada Pecado existe uma Virtude. – mostrou os outros sete encapuzados da mesa da esquerda e sorriu. – Essa é Castitate, guarda a Castidade e opõe-se à Luxúria. – pelo nome, Harry deduziu que era uma mulher, mas ficou curioso para saber como ela era. Com certeza seria mais bonita que qualquer um da mesa dos Pecados. – Essa é Liberalis, guarda a Generosidade e opõe-se à Avareza. – a mulher o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, o qual o moreno retornou.

-Fala comigo! – uma voz ecoou por toda a sala, mas ninguém pareceu ter falado. Harry virou-se em todas as direções, procurando seu dono; jurava que a voz era de Hermione. Olhou para as mesas, todos pareciam levemente desconfortáveis em suas cadeiras. A Morte olhava para Harry atentamente.

-De quem é essa voz? – perguntou, passando a mão pelo joelho esquerdo, que parecia estar ficando quente.

-Ninguém. – a voz da morena estava extremamente acelerada e nervosa, como se aquela voz desconhecida lhe tivesse drenado a calma. – Essa é Temperantia, ela guarda a Temperança e opõe-se à Gula. – andou alguns passos e parou entre as outras quatro pessoas. – Essa é Diligetia, guarda a Diligência e opõe-se à Preguiça. Essa é Patientia, guarda a Paciência e se opõe à Ira.

Por um momento, Harry sentiu que a mesa dos Pecados ficava impaciente, como se estivessem tomando aquela apresentação como afronta por parte da Morte. O moreno correu os olhos pela mesa dos Pecados, enquanto a morena andava calmamente para ficar na frente das duas últimas pessoas, todos os Pecados eram homens, enquanto as Virtudes, até agora, eram todas mulheres.

-Essa é Humanitas, guarda a Caridade, opõe-se à Inveja. E, por fim, essa é Humilitas, guarda a Humildade, opõe-se à Vaidade. – ela se sentou na cadeira diante de Harry, olhando-o por um mome nto, depois sorriu e retornou a falar. – Agora que já lhe apresentei todos, podemos começar.

-Como será? – a nova pergunta pareceu alegrar por demais a Morte, que sorriu um pouco mais, mostrando dentes brancos perfeitos.

-Bom, cada um irá liberar a imagem escolhida, que condiz com seu Pecado ou Virtude, e eu comentarei o que significam, concorda? – o rapaz apenas assentiu, esperando para saber qual mesa começaria. – Certo, vamos começar.

O primeiro homem da mesa dos Pecados levantou-se e abriu a pequena caixa que tinha nas mãos. Dela, escapou uma pequena luz, que flutuou até chegar sobre o véu. Harry olhava-a com muita curiosidade, então o ponto brilhante passou a derreter-se, pingando. Os pingos se espalharam e começaram a formar uma imagem.

-Luxúria. – falou o homem de pé, e então sentou-se cruzando as mãos, e, como todos no recinto, olhou atentamente para o véu.

-Sr. Potter, o pecado da Luxúria fala sobre apego aos prazeres carnais, um caminho errado de acordo com os costumes que lhe foram ensinados como certo, um desejo pelo toque e pelo prazer do sexo.

Nesse momento, Harry corou. Um dia, não muito tempo atrás, havia sentido algo assim, por uma pessoa que não deveria. Será que essa seria a cena que mostrariam? Olhou para a Morte, que acenou para que ele olhasse para o véu. As imagens começaram a se mexer e vozes ecoaram por toda a sala.

_-Harry você tem que me escutar. – a voz de Ginny parecia triste, mas ela estava extremamente séria.  
_

_-Não, Ginny. – o moreno levantou-se da cadeira, derrubando-a e fazendo todos os presentes na cozinha da Mansão Black o olharem. – Eu vou e você não.  
_

_-É loucura. – exclamou Ron, um pouco apreensivo. Não gostava de discordar de Harry.  
_

_-Que seja, Malfoy pode me ensinar o caminho, não? – o olhar fulminante que Harry lançou a Malfoy parecia dominar o loiro por completo. Draco apenas assentiu. – Viram, nada a temer.  
_

_Harry saiu da cozinha, pensando nas coisas que teria que fazer. Não pareciam certas, mas teria que conseguir entrar na antiga Mansão Malfoy e achar Voldemort.  
_

_-Harry. – Hermione correu até ele, mas o moreno continuou a andar, subindo as escadas. – Me espera.  
_

_A morena o alcançou no corredor perto dos quartos, parando-o e fazendo com que ele olhasse em seus olhos. Ficaram assim algum tempo, ela se segurando para não chorar, ele se segurando para não tomar outra atitude.  
_

_-Não vá, sabe que é muito arriscado. E se te pegarem?  
_

_Não houve aviso: ela pulou em seu pescoço, abraçando-o fortemente, chorando baixo. Harry ficou algum tempo pensando se deveria abraçá-la de volta. Fazia alguns meses que estava querendo tomar certas atitudes sobre o que vinha lhe tirando algumas noites de sono, aquele calor na espinha, a vontade de jogar alguém na parede e possuir a pessoa até os gritos cessarem. Essa excitação constante, porém errada.  
_

_Puxou a morena contra si, abraçando-a de modo possessivo. Queria tê-la, ela estava se entregando daquele jeito. Encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, respirou fundo, inalando o perfume de baunilha que ela gostava de usar. Hermione tremeu levemente perante esse ato e separou-se um pouco de Harry, olhando em seus olhos, tentando descobrir o que se passava com ele, mas foi pega de surpresa quando ele colou seus lábios aos dela. Harry não sabia bem o que fazer, afinal esperava que ela lhe desse um tapa ou tentasse se afastar a qualquer momento, mas isso não aconteceu; ela continuou o beijo, segurando seu rosto.  
_

_Harry sentia as lágrimas dela ainda rolarem dos olhos, mas ela o beijava com a mesma vontade que ele e algo pareceu acender dentro do garoto. Sem saber de onde tirara coragem para tal ato, desceu os lábios para o pescoço da morena, sugando e mordendo cada pedaço de pele que via, deixando uma marca avermelhada. Lentamente, suas mãos seguraram a cintura dela, virando-a de costas para ele. Prensou-a na parede de costas para si, beijava a nuca dela, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a barriga lisa da morena. Forçou seu corpo contra o dela, mordiscou sua nuca e apertou sua cintura de leve.  
_

_-Harry, pára. – ela pediu, a voz levemente tremida. O moreno parecia não ter escutado, pois continuou a forçar o corpo contra ela, beijando e sugando a curva do pescoço, suas mãos subindo lentamente por dentro da blusa dela. – Harry, chega!  
_

_-Não, você quer... – por um segundo, ela achou que Harry estava brincando, que iria soltá-la a qualquer momento, mas ao ouvir sua voz, assustou-se: parecia que ele era outra pessoa.  
_

_-Harry, é sério, me solta. – a morena começou a ficar preocupada quando ele não soltou. As mãos dele estavam perto demais de seus seios, e ela conseguia sentir o corpo dele por inteiro colado ao seu.  
_

_-Mione, tanto tempo sem algo assim. Vamos, só um pouco... – Harry dizia tais coisas, mas parecia que não era ele mesmo. Uma de suas mãos tocou brevemente os seios dela, afastou as pernas da garota com a sua, colando ainda mais seu corpo ao dela.  
_

_-Harry, pára! – o grito pareceu acordar Harry de um pesadelo. O moreno olhava assustado para Mione, que havia se virado quando ele a soltou; ambos respiravam acelerado.  
_

_-Mione... – ela abaixou a cabeça e a balançou levemente, como se estivesse dizendo que não queria nem escutar.  
_

_-Vamos esquecer isso. – a morena olhou-o outra vez e ajeitou a roupa. Antes de ir embora, falou em uma voz triste e decepcionada: – Faz algum tempo mesmo, mas não é por meio de força que vai conseguir isso de alguém.  
_

_O moreno fechou os olhos assim que ela saiu de seu campo de visão, e deixou-se escorregar pela parede, sentando ao chão. Como tivera coragem de agarrar Hermione daquele jeito? Merlin, tudo isso era por puro prazer? Por estar sentindo tesão? Um tesão que já tinha certeza que não saciaria com ela? Respirou fundo e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos flexionados. Quando aquilo teria fim?_

-Sr. Potter, essa sua atitude foi errada. – a Morte falou, olhando Harry dentro dos olhos e sorrindo brevemente. – Porém, devo dizer que ficou tentado a cometer esse ato de luxúria por causa de outra pessoa, não? – o rapaz nada disse, mas corou. – Quase cometeu um ato muito feio. Se ela não tivesse gritado, seus desejos carnais o teriam possuído e a teria feito sua à força, não?

Dessa vez Harry assentiu, o rosto estava quente, aquela lembrança lhes fizera mal: por alguns dias, Mione evitou ficar sozinha com ele, mas, depois, tudo voltou ao normal, ela até voltou a abraçá-lo da mesma forma de antes. Mas, para Harry, aquele sentimento de covardia o surpreendera, deixara aquela excitação exagerada e em excesso consumi-lo, e quase pegou Hermione à força.

-Bom, a cada imagem, por favor, guarde seus pensamentos. Poderá falar quando tudo terminar, fazendo, assim, sua defesa. – a morena olhou para mesa das Virtudes, acenando para uma das mulheres, que se levantou e abriu sua caixa e outra luz saiu de dentro dela, indo para o véu e derretendo-se também.

-Castidade. – a voz da mulher ecoou pela sala, e pareceu deixar Harry um pouco mais quente.  
-A Virtude da Castidade é sobre simplicidade, levar sua moral em primeiro lugar, sendo limpo de corpo e alma, deixando o desejo de lado e concentrando-se para seu melhor. – Harry observou as imagens no véu começarem a se mover.

_Olhou dentro daqueles olhos vermelhos e ofídicos, sentindo que a força se esvaía a cada __segundo. Voldemort o segurava pelo pescoço, sufocando-o, e, por mais que Harry sentisse ódio e raiva, não conseguia se soltar, a força dele parecia ser maior. Porém sua vontade de vencer, de destruir seu oponente estava lhe dando força, suas mãos estavam conseguindo soltar as dele de seu pescoço.  
_

_Caiu no chão com um baque e olhou logo seu atacante, a raiva transbordando de cada poro de seu corpo, as mãos tremendo. Entretanto, Voldemort ria, olhava o rapaz e ria.  
_

_-Potter, será que seu velho tutor não lhe ensinou nada? – a voz dele só deixou Harry ainda mais irritado. – Está cada dia mais parecido comigo.  
_

_A risada do Lord das Trevas parecia ter levado Harry para outra dimensão, a voz de Dumbledore ecoou em sua mente. "Você tem algo que ele não tem, Harry." Como se estivesse a despertar de um pesadelo, Harry olhou fixamente para a pessoa a sua frente e respirou fundo.  
_

_-Ensinou. – a voz de Harry era alta e ele parecia orgulhoso de algo. – Me ensinou que devo deixar sentimentos que me afundam de lado. Devo me focar em amizade, lealdade, pureza, amor. – a última palavra pareceu ferir Voldemort mais do que a afronta de Harry. – Você nunca vai saber o que é isso.  
_

_-Garoto idiota. Acha mesmo que estou importando-me com esses sentimentos? – a pergunta pareceu não surtir efeito em Harry, nem mesmo a varinha apontada para si e o perigo que isso representava.  
_

_-Pode não estar, mas eu sim. Minha raiva nunca me levou até você, ela nunca vai me fazer te vencer. – um sorriso bobo passou por seus lábios. – Nenhum sentimento que possa fazer mal a alguém vai me fazer vencer.  
_

_Muitos barulhos de pessoas aparatando foram ouvidos perto deles. Voldemort olhou uma última vez para Harry e sumiu.Alguns Aurores foram até onde o garoto estava, porém ele sorria, estava em paz consigo mesmo, havia conseguido uma pureza que procurava há meses._

-Uma bela cena. – a Morte parecia realmente ter gostado da atitude de Harry. – Devo dizer que muitos em seu lugar teriam usado a raiva para atacar o oponente. Você simplesmente buscou paz dentro de si e purificou-se de todos os sentimentos que poderiam te envenenar. Muito maduro.

-Obrigado. – o moreno agradeceu, sentindo-se feliz. Aquilo era um ponto positivo, talvez contasse bastante para que ele fosse mandado para o Céu. A Morte olhou para a mesa dos Pecados, e outro dos homens se levantou, abrindo a caixa e liberando a luz.

-Gula.

-Sr. Potter, a Gula tem varias interpretações, a mais conhecida é a Gula por comida; porém temos outras Gulas: a por bens materiais, a por usar algo ou alguém. – a imagem moveu-se.

_-Chega. – disse Hermione com sua voz mais firme.  
_

_-Só mais uma vez, por favor. – a voz de Harry era cansada, tentava a todo custo convencer Hermione a fazer seu dever de Poções.  
_

_-Não, já virou abuso. Dos dois. – ela disse olhando para Ron, que também estava com os pergaminhos esticados para ela.  
_

_-Só mais uma vez. – repetiu Harry, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e olhando para Ron, de canto de olho.  
_

_A garota os olhou por alguns momentos, não resistindo e pegando os pergaminhos deles, fazendo caretas quando eles soltaram exclamações felizes.  
_

_-Juramos que é a última vez. – disse Ron, sorrindo para Harry, e fazendo um breve carinho no rosto de Mione. – É que estamos cansados demais de ficarmos treinando.  
_

_Ela resmungou algo enquanto eles saíam de perto dela, sorrindo como nunca, esperaram estarem afastados o suficiente para começarem a correr na direção do campo de quadribol.  
_

_-Ainda bem que ela sempre aceita. – Harry disse, e Ron concordou._

-Parece uma cena boba, não, Sr. Potter? – o rapaz apenas a olhou sem responder. – Porém, você a usou. Usou sua amiga para que ela fizesse seu dever enquanto você mentia dizendo que estava cansado demais porque se preparava para a luta.

Harry analisou o fato. Era verdade: usou Hermione várias vezes dessa maneira, cada vez mais abusado, cada vez os favores eram maiores; na maioria das vezes acompanhados de uma mentira, pequena como aquela, mas era uma mentira mesmo assim.

-Não percebi que usei Mione tantas vezes. – Harry disse, envergonhado, olhando de canto de olho para a Morte; ela, porém, parecia sorrir de um jeito acolhedor, lembrando Dumbledore.

-É bom que veja o erro. – ela falou, dessa vez olhando para a mesa das Virtudes; uma mulher levantou-se, liberou a luz e disse:

-Temperança. – a voz da mulher deixou Harry um pouco mais confortável.

-A Virtude da Temperança é a de ter limites, encontrar um equilíbrio para você. Conseguir ter auto-controle. – a imagem moveu-se, mas Harry ainda olhava a Morte; somente quando uma voz saiu do véu, é que o moreno olhou-o.

_Todos esses sentimentos o inundavam. Como seria se realmente morresse no campo de batalha antes de matar Voldemort? Será que alguém conseguiria fazer isso por ele? E se não conseguissem? Colocariam a culpa nele por ter morrido cedo demais? Bateu a cabeça contra a parede da biblioteca, a pedra fria parecia esfriar todo seu corpo, a sensação de estar sendo observado era incômoda; já sabia quem o olhava às escondidas, só não entendia o porquê. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a enchente de sentimentos que o inundavam naquele momento. Teria que pedir a Merlin que não deixasse que cruzasse com alguém desagradável ou que o provocasse, porque, se o fizesse, com toda certeza não acabaria bem.  
_

_Saiu da biblioteca em silêncio e calmo, tentando controlar todos aqueles sentimentos dentro si. Como uma pessoa poderia se sentir tão cheia? Era raiva de Voldemort ter matado oitenta trouxas em uma atentado ao metrô de Londres, frustração por não poder sair do colégio para ir atrás das Horcruxes, ódio de todos que estavam contra ele, amor por seus pais e entes queridos já falecidos, carinho por seus amigos que não o abandonavam durante esse momento difícil, e uma inexplicável curiosidade. Esse novo sentimento só o deixava mais confuso, mais cheio ainda.  
_

_Sabia que Dumbledore estava certo, que tinha que conseguir colocar todos esses sentimentos em uma balança, pesar quais dele realmente importavam, encontrar uma paz e limites. Não podia ficar sentindo tudo ao mesmo tempo; era perigoso demais. Poderia descontar a raiva que sentia de Voldemort em um de seus amigos, ou deixar sua magia descontrolada por não conseguir refrear seus sentimentos.  
_

_-Ora, ora, o santo Potter. – aquela voz entrou na cabeça de Harry, causando mais estrago do que deveria. Que Merlin ajudasse Malfoy.  
_

_-Melhor não me atormentar hoje, Malfoy. – Harry continuou a andar sem parar para encarar o loiro. Malfoy estranhou que Harry não houvesse lhe atacado de nenhuma forma, e resolveu provocar mais um pouco.  
_

_-Oh, o Potter Perfeito não quer conversar hoje? – o erro de Malfoy foi ter ficado perto demais de Harry para provocá-lo. Ele segurou o loiro pela gola da camisa, batendo seu corpo na parede do corredor e olhou para os lados, ninguém por perto.  
_

_-Malfoy, minha raiva não é para você. Então, não me provoque. – a voz de Harry fez o loiro assustar-se: algo não estava certo ali. Olhou fundo naquelas íris verdes, tentando a todo custo entender porque estava lutando do lado dele.  
_

_-Me solte! – Draco soltou a própria camisa das mãos de Harry e ficou olhando-o. Algo parecia perturbar o moreno. – Você tem que aprender a ter controle de sentimentos, ou vai perder.  
_

_Sem esperar resposta, o loiro saiu andando, sumindo da visão de Harry, que voltou andar para onde estava indo, as palavras de Draco em sua cabeça. Será que a curiosidade não era suficiente? Tinha que se controlar, quase socara a cara de Malfoy contra aquela parede, e essa raiva realmente não era direcionada para ele. O limite era esse, balancear os sentimentos, conseguir chegar ao centro deles, cometer um erro e pedir perdão, mesmo que seja para alguém de que não gostasse. Virou-se e desatou a correr, procurando por todos os corredores aqueles cabelos platinados. Aquilo seria um passo em direção a seu amadurecimento, seria um passo a mais naquele relacionamento destorcido que tinha com Malfoy.  
_

_-Malfoy! – a voz do moreno pareceu ecoar por todo o corredor das Masmorras, mas somente Draco ouviu. O loiro ficou para olhando Potter no fim do corredor, somente esperando pelas palavras que viriam a seguir. – Me desculpe.  
_

_Aquilo parecia um pouco difícil de ser dito por Harry, mas soou extremamente sincero, pegando Malfoy totalmente de surpresa. Eles se encararam por algum tempo, um tentando continuar o pedido de desculpas, o outro tentando se controlar para não pedir desculpas também. O moreno foi o primeiro a falar.  
_

_-Estou tentando controlar tudo isso, mas está complicado. E como você disse: ou controlo ou vou perder, e perder eu não posso. – por um segundo, Harry pensou ter visto um brilho de compreensão nos olhos cinza de Malfoy.  
_

_-Certo, Potter. – o loiro ficou desconcertado com aquilo. – Desculpas aceitas, mas não vou parar de te atormentar, temos que manter a postura de antes.  
_

_-Nem quero que pare, assim aprendo a controlar minha raiva e frustração mais rápido. – o sorriso sarcástico que Malfoy deu antes de virar fez Harry sentir-se bem: era um sentimento domado, um sentimento controlado._

-De novo, Sr. Potter, maduro de sua parte. Controlou seus sentimentos, criou auto-controle e conseguiu ser maduro o suficiente para corrigir seus erros, mesmo que com alguém com quem não tinha afinidade. – nesse momento, o sorriso da Morte ficou malicioso, de um jeito que fez Harry entender o que ela quis dizer.

-Obrigado. – o garoto sentiu a face corar um pouco.

-Vamos continuar; sua vela ainda está longe de terminar. – olhou a vela ao seu lado. Ela realmente não parecia ter queimado nada.

Harry sentiu que suas costelas pareciam esquentar, como seus joelhos algum empo atrás; parecia que estavam esquentando com algum tipo de feitiço, curando-se, as dores não eram mais tão fortes. O que lhe preocupava era o sangue que ainda escorria de sua cicatriz, mas isso não aprecia abalar nenhum dos presente. Um dos homens da mesa dos Pecados levantou e a luz foi liberada.

-Avareza.

-Esse pecado pode ser considerado, por muitos, o pior, mas acho que você não concorda. – ela piscou o olho de um jeito maroto, mas o moreno pareceu não entender o porquê. – Avareza é o apego por dinheiro, por coisas terrenas, que não vão conosco quando morremos. É aquela vontade de ter cada vez mais, de possuir, a ganância.

O véu estremeceu e a imagem pareceu mexer por alguns segundos, até que Harry se viu no véu.

_Olhou de canto de olho para a família de Ron toda reunida na mesa da cozinha d'A Toca. Era Natal e todos pareciam muito felizes e despreocupados. Ele olhou para a comida em seu prato: aquilo definitivamente não lhe faria bem, estava cheio. Sua cabeça latejava, pensamentos lhe açoitavam. Levantou-se e andou até a sala, olhando as fotos penduradas nas paredes. Todos pareciam ter coisas que ele não tinha.  
_

_Sua conta em Gringotes fora limpa, assim como muitas outras. Os Death Eaters roubaram tudo, deixando muitas pessoas na pobreza, mas parecia que os Weasley's não estavam se importando com a mudança de dinheiro no mundo bruxo: eles estavam conseguindo comprar tudo que queriam.  
_

_Não tinha dinheiro para nada, justo ele, que sempre tivera a herança de seus pais para sustentá-lo caso precisasse, agora tinha que depender de Ron. Não queria ter que depender de ninguém, gostava de ter dinheiro, gostava de ter autonomia, e só agora se dava conta disso. O dinheiro era importante e, agora que o mundo bruxo parecia estar ruindo, era ainda mais importante. Como poderia comprar as coisas necessárias se não tivesse dinheiro? Como pagaria por sua viagem e a de seus amigos? Como ficaria quando eles descobrissem que ele estava sem dinheiro? Precisava de dinheiro naquele exato momento, precisava mostrar que ainda podia cuidar das coisas sozinho, comprar as melhores coisas e ser um líder forte._

-Receio que desse pecado você só tenha sofrido essa vez, não? – a Morte parecia se divertir com as caras que Harry fazia, mas o garoto não conseguia mesmo se lembrar de outro momento igual esse.

Harry ficou observando a mulher da mesa das Virtudes se levantar e sua voz soou depois que a luz derreteu-se sobre o véu.

-Generosidade.

-Bom, essa virtude tens de monte, não? A Generosidade é sobre dar sem esperar receber de volta, desprendimento de tudo que pode te levar a ter pensamentos errados. Conseguir pensar o bem e fazê-lo.

_Harry olhou para os lados, o choro parecia vir da próxima rua. Tinha que correr, os Death Eaters vinham naquela direção. Virou a esquina e entrou na rua deserta bem a tempo de ver um feitiço percorrer a rua onde estivera no segundo anterior. Jogou-se ao lado de uma lata de lixo. Escutou a criança, parecia cada vez mais perto, e ele se perguntou o que aqueles assassinos fariam se achassem esse bebê indefeso. Levantou-se e correu até onde ela parecia estar, olhou pelo chão, um cachorro dormia tranqüilamente perto de outra lata de lixo, da qual parecia vir um grito bem fraco. Começou a retirar o lixo devagar para não machucar a criança.  
_

_-Merlin! – ele deixou escapar quando um feitiço quase o acertou, e passou a buscar a criança mais rápido, até que finalmente a encontrou. Pegou-a no colo e desatou a correr, tinha que sumir com aquela criança dali:ambos eram alvos fáceis para os Death Eaters. Correu até a próxima esquina e dali girou o corpo, aparatando. O bebê chorou assim que eles chegaram à frente da Mansão Black, na qual Harry entrou correndo, sem dar explicações para as pessoas na sala, se dirigindo direto para a cozinha, onde tinha certeza que Sra. Weasley estava.  
_

_-Preciso de ajuda. – ele quase gritou, abrindo a porta, e a matriarca Weasley veio correndo em sua direção, deixando uma panela com água fervente flutuando perto da pia.  
_

_-Mas de quem é? – ela se esganiçou ao ver que se tratava de um bebê no colo do moreno.  
_

_-Não sei. Uma mulher me pediu para achar essa criança, e depois caiu morta. – a Sra. Weasley pegou a criança no colo e a olhou atentamente. – Os Death Eaters a mataram, e, provavelmente, iriam matar a criança.  
_

_-Ainda bem que você o salvou, Harry. – ela sorriu fracamente para o garoto. – Veja, ainda está com essas coisas que vocês trouxas colocam na boca dos bebês, como é o nome mesmo?  
_

_-Oh, isso? Chupeta. – Harry deu uma risada cansada e se largou na cadeira mais próxima, olhando a mulher balançar o bebê nos braços. Um calor o invadiu: naquele momento, ele havia conseguido salvar a vida de alguém, que talvez nunca soubesse o quão próximo da morte esteve._

-Viu a criança novamente? – a Morte estava sorridente, deixando Harry desconcertado.

-Não, nunca mais. – lembrou-se que a criança tinha sido levada para um orfanato trouxa e que, duas semanas depois, havia sido adotada por uma família. Havia ficado contente por isso, apesar de nunca mais ter visto ou ouvido falar da criança.

-Está guardando tudo que tem para falar em sua defesa? – ele assentiu. A Morte parecia cada minuto mais humana aos olhos de Harry, lembrava muito Dumbledore. Uma gota de sangue escorreu atingindo seus olhos, e ele passou a mão para sobre eles para secá-los, aquele ferimento estava começando a assustá-lo.

-Será poderia me ajudar com isso? Por que ainda estou sangrando se já morri? – a pergunta pareceu incomodar a todos, até a Morte, que lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e depois de respirar profundamente algumas vezes esboçou um sorriso.

-Respostas depois, Sr. Potter. Vamos continuar. – olhou para a mesa dos Pecados, vendo um dos homens se levantar, porém, ao abrir a caixa, nada foi libertado, nenhuma luz saiu.

-Preguiça.

-Muito bem, Sr. Potter. Por incrível que pareça esse é um dos pecados que nunca lhe afligiram; sempre um rapaz trabalhador. Parabéns. – a voz dela não era tão feliz assim. Harry se sentiu um pouco constrangido, a mesa dos Pecados pareceu não gostar de que ele não tivesse aquele pecado tão comum. Sorriu: era um ponto a mais para que fosse para o céu. Entretanto, mesmo não tendo cometido o Pecado da Preguiça, a Virtude que se opõe a ele se levantou.

-Diligência. – Harry não conseguia entender, mas parecia que, todas as vezes que uma das mulheres da mesa das Virtudes falava, seu corpo se aquecia e ele conseguia se sentir um pouco mais confortável.

-A Virtude da Diligência, Sr. Potter, é o que o Sr. tem de sobra, não? Sempre tomando decisões, sempre com grande objetividade, prezando a ética e o esforço para conseguir as coisas do modo certo.

_Deixou os joelhos baterem com força no chão de terra, jogou a varinha longe e gritou com todas as forças.  
_

_-NÃO! – a voz pareceu paralisar todos os presentes. Todos os inimigos e amigos estavam olhando o garoto ajoelhado perto de Voldemort, que apontava a varinha para o peito de Malfoy. – Ele não!  
_

_-Ele não?! – perguntou Voldemort fazendo um sorriso rasgar sua face. Harry fervia de raiva naquele momento, sua cabeça maquinando o que deveria fazer.  
_

_-Me leve, mas deixe-o. – Harry olhou para o loiro caído aos pés de Voldemort. Parecia espantado por sua atitude, sem saber direito o por que ele estava fazendo aquilo.  
_

_-Olhe à sua volta, garoto. Tem outras pessoas morrendo. – a voz risonha e feliz de Voldemort não atingia Harry, mas, ainda assim, o moreno olhou pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Aquele ataque pegara todos de surpresa; nem mesmo Draco, que estava atuando como espião, soube do ataque. Perto deles, estavam caídos Neville e Ginny, e a garota parecia já não mais respirar.  
_

_-Leve-me. – disse Harry outra vez, vendo o homem à sua frente estreitar os olhos. O sorriso de Voldemort durou pouco: um homem de barbas grisalhas vinha vindo em sua direção.  
_

_-Não, levarei a residência de seu coração. – a varinha de Voldemort apontou tão rápido para o corpo no chão que Harry não teve tempo de pensar, apenas jogou-se em cima de Malfoy, protegendo o máximo dele que conseguiu, e o grito ecoou em seus ouvidos. – Avada Kedavra!  
_

_Mesmo com os olhos fechados, sentia que os olhos de Malfoy estavam fixos nele, procurando saber se ele estava vivo ou não. Mexeu-se devagar e abriu os olhos vendo Malfoy observando-o, os rostos próximos demais. Mas, se ele não havia matado Malfoy, quem ele matara?  
_

_Levantou-se rápido e olhou para os lados. Hermione, Ron e Neville estavam de pé, olhando alguém caído no chão. Por um momento, sua respiração parou e ele reconheceu aqueles cabelos ruivos misturando-se à terra. Lágrimas desceram de seus olhos, riscando sua face, o corpo parecia tremer completamente.  
_

_Dumbledore contemplou o corpo da pequena Weasley sem vida, viu que a garota tinha muitos ferimentos pelo corpo, o maior deles no pescoço, um extenso corte que o rasgava inteiro, provavelmente fruto de um feitiço mal feito. Olhou para Harry. O garoto, de joelhos, chorava e levou o corpo para a frente, Malfoy somente olhando-o.  
_

_-Harry... – o garoto não se levantou, continuou de joelhos, a testa encostada no chão, suas lágrimas pingavam de seu rosto. – Você tomou a decisão certa, ela estava para morrer. Nem sempre a escolha certa é a mais fácil.  
_

_Malfoy olhou de Dumbledore para Harry. O garoto parecia não ter ouvido uma palavra do que o velho dizia, e também não conseguia entender por que ele o salvou. Colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro, e, quando menos esperava, o moreno o abraçava, chorando copiosamente em seu ombro. Ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer, apenas abraçou-o de volta, deixando que ele chorasse.  
_

_-A escolha foi de salvá-la de uma morte lenta e dolorosa, e acabou salvando também o lugar onde seu coração mora de verdade. Voldemort cometeu um erro em achar que seu coração habitava junto da Srta. Weasley. – o velho bruxo pousou a mão no ombro do moreno, que ainda estava abraçado com Malfoy e chorava. – Nem sempre a decisão certa é a mais fácil._

-Uma atitude nobre, porém difícil, não? – a voz da morena era séria e triste, ela parecia sentir a dor de Harry. O garoto não estava ouvindo, somente lembrava da dor do momento, das lágrimas derramadas. Claro, depois de um tempo ficou mais fácil de perceber que realmente tomara a decisão certa salvando Draco: Ginny estava praticamente morta e deveria estar sofrendo muito. As pessoas vieram lhe perguntar por que escolhera Draco e não ela, e ele sempre respondia a mesma coisa: instinto. Salvou a pessoa que estava mais próxima do atacante. Uma mentira, que contava até para si mesmo.

O moreno parecia estar longe, preso em seus próprios pensamentos, cada vez mais distante de seu julgamento, da Morte, dos Pecados e das Virtudes.

-Harry, fale comigo! – levantou-se assustado. A voz era de Hermione, tinha certeza.

-O que está acontecendo? Essa voz é de minha amiga. – pela primeira vez, Harry sentiu-se nervoso ali, estava começando a cansar-se desse julgamento, desses encapuzados e da Morte.

-Sente-se, ainda não acabamos. – a sala tornou-se mais escura e um vento frio parecia surgir do nada. A voz da Morte causou tais modificações. Harry viu, pela primeira vez, a chama da vela ao seu lado oscilar.

-Escutei a voz de minha amiga.

-Sente-se. – a voz elevada da Morte assustou Harry. Ela tinha gritado, mas sua boca parecia não ter se mexido. O moreno sentou-se, olhando para todos os lados, procurando por Hermione, talvez ela estivesse em alguma sala ao lado.

-Ira. – o homem falou, fazendo Harry olhar para ele parecendo extremamente nervoso. A luz dessa caixa parecia menos brilhante que as outras, e, quando começou a derreter, parecia fazer um barulho baixo. Harry achou que era coisa de sua cabeça.

-Ira, um sentimento que aprendeu a controlar, não, Sr. Potter? – o garoto sabia bem que imagem iria aparecer ali, não respondeu a ela. – Porém, passou por um momento de vingança, que não soube controlar. – o sorriso zombeteiro deixou Harry irritado. - Esse Pecado é sobre um montante de sentimentos ruins, que se unem para o mal de outra pessoa; o desejo de vingança.

_A varinha em riste apontada para o peito dela, os olhos colados nos outros Death Eaters. Aquele era o momento: finalmente poderia se vingar, poderia mostrar a Voldemort que também sabia machucar. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo de Bellatrix, a mulher estava desarmada, caída aos seus pés, e nem assim deixava de olhá-lo como se ele fosse um monte de lixo, o sorriso zombeteiro lhe lembrava o de Sirius.  
_

_-Seu mestre me tirou muitos entes queridos. – a mulher pareceu entender o que viria a seguir, pois ajoelhou-se e estufou o peito, desafiando o rapaz. – Minha vez.  
_

_A Maldição Imperdoável deslizou por seus lábios e a última coisa que viu, foi Bellatrix Lestrange ser atingida por um raio verde, o sorriso ainda presente naqueles lábios vermelhos. Estava feito._

-Você se vingou. – ela o analisou, o rapaz parecia sério demais. – Um Pecado forte, mas que o dominou somente nesse momento. - o silêncio pareceu incomodar a todos. – Vamos continuar.

Entretanto, não puderam prosseguir. Harry caiu da cadeira, segurando a cicatriz com as mãos, o sangue ainda vertia, ele espantou-se da quantidade que saía. Ouvia muitas vozes, e vultos passavam por ele, alguns correndo, outros andando. Uma mão gelada tocou sua face, e ele fez força para abrir os olhos, viu os olhos vermelhos da Morte.

-Venha, vamos encerrar. – ela o ajudou a se erguer, colocando-o sentado novamente, olhando para a cicatriz em sua testa. – Oh, veja. Nosso tempo está quase no fim. - A mulher deslizou até ficar entre as duas mesas, olhou para todos os presentes e sua voz soou alta e imponente. – Não temos mais tempo, vamos analisá-lo no último sentimento.

Com as mãos erguidas para o céu estrelado, ela começou a falar bem baixo, os encapuzados a seguiram um a um, todos pareciam entoar um cântico, as vozes bem baixas, quase um sussurro. Do céu uma luz surgiu, primeiro bem fraca, mas depois se intensificou, o moreno quase não conseguia olhá-la; suas dores pareciam diminuir conforme a luz se aproximava do véu, derretendo-se como todas as outras.

-O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou e a Morte o olhou calma, parecia estar mais feliz também.

-Esse é o final de seu julgamento. – a resposta pareceu congelar Harry, a decisão estava tomada? – Veremos o sentimento que mais afetou sua vida, depois poderá se defender e daremos o veredicto.

Harry ficou com receio da cena ser de algum sentimento que o mandasse para o Inferno, e tremia por causa dessa possibilidade. Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça agora que ele estava ficando ainda mais confuso. Pensava na dor que sentia, nos gritos que ouvira durante todo o tempo que estivera ali, nas pessoas que ainda estavam na batalha. O que será que acontecia nesse exato momento? A imagem tremeu e vozes inundaram a sala.

_-Potter, vá a merda. – Malfoy disse e saiu andando, deixando Harry olhando para a parede onde o loiro estivera parado segundos antes.  
_

_-Malfoy! Estou lhe falando o que vai acontecer, não estou pedindo. – o outro virou-se e o encarou, parecendo decidir se usava a varinha ou se acertava os punhos em seu rosto.  
_

_-Você não manda em mim! Eu não vou deixar minha mãe no meio daqueles loucos. Vou buscá-la. – encarou o moreno por alguns momentos. Desde a batalha em que Harry pulara sobre seu corpo, o loiro nunca gostava de ficar tempo demais perto dele, parecia que aqueles olhos verdes o deixavam sem reação, o desarmavam. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando, a todo custo, não olhar nos olhos dele.  
_

_-Ele já tentou te matar uma vez. Não vai hesitar na segunda. – a preocupação parecia real, e Harry estava deixando uma de suas maiores barreiras cair. Lembrava-se exatamente de quando começara a sentir algo pelo loiro: fora semanas antes do Natal, quando ele chegou extremamente machucado, pedindo ajuda para Dumbledore. Harry primeiro assustou-se, o garoto estava todo ferido, sangrando nos tapetes da sala do Diretor. Estavam somente o três naquela sala, e, mesmo todo ensangüentado, Malfoy contou os planos do Lord das Trevas, datas e especulações.  
_

_Harry sentiu pena do garoto quando Dumbledore saiu do escritório e o deixou sangrando, então fez algo que nunca achou que faria: o ajudou. No começo, o loiro relutou, tentando negar que precisava de ajuda, mas, ao perceber que nunca iria se curar sozinho, deixou que Potter o ajudasse. Não que depois desse episódio se tornaram amigos, mas falavam-se com mais educação. No dia de Natal, todos foram para a sede da Ordem, incluindo Draco. Esse dia foi definitivo para Harry, a pena que sentia por Malfoy ser tão solitário se tornou afeto ao passar horas conversando e provocando o rapaz. Os dois, procurando paz na biblioteca, acabaram por deixarem de lado, ao menos naquela noite, as diferenças, e conversaram horas a fio.  
_

_O afeto cresceu a cada dia, a cada vez que olhava para dentro dos olhos cinza de Malfoy, e, quando quase o viu ser morto por Voldemort, soube que o sentimento havia se tornado algo mais, algo inesperado. Não hesitou nem um momento em salvar a vida do loiro. __Morreria salvando alguém que amava, mesmo que a pessoa nunca soubesse.  
_

_-Potter? – Malfoy o chamou, balançando a mão na frente de seu rosto.  
_

_-Desculpe. – o moreno sentiu o rosto esquentar. Estava realmente pensando no que sentia por Malfoy, com ele ali na frente?  
_

_-O que houve? Por que está vermelho? – o loiro pareceu se divertir.  
_

_-Nada.  
_

_-Vamos lá, fale logo. – verde encontrou cinza, algo silenciou ambos. Malfoy olhava fundo dentro dos olhos de Potter. Harry sabia que estava enlouquecendo, mas também sabia que, se demorasse mais tempo para dizer o que sentia, talvez acabasse perdendo Draco, como perdera Ginny.  
_

_-Já gostou de alguém que não era feito pra você? – a pergunta surpreendeu o loiro, que agora olhava Potter como se o garoto tivesse vinte cabeças. – Esquece.  
_

_Harry se virou e começou a andar na direção do lago, parando perto de uma das árvores que ainda tinham folhas. O inverno estava chegando a Hogwarts e parecia que o frio seria extremamente forte. Respirou fundo, sentindo que o peso voltava para suas costas. Estivera tão perto de contar o que sentia, de retirar aquele fardo de si, mas não, Malfoy parecia que conseguia estragar tudo mesmo sem ter começado.  
_

_-Já. – a resposta do loiro assustou Harry, que se virou para encará-lo.  
_

_-Quem? – o moreno encostou-se na árvore, olhando para a água do lago, evitando olhar para o outro rapaz. Poderia deixar escapar algo em seu olhar.  
_

_-Por que está interessado? – Malfoy estava parado à sua frente, alguns passos de distância. Vestia o uniforme e a capa, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a gravata solta em volta do pescoço, seus cabelos batiam nos ombros e bailavam conforme o vento batia. Harry não pôde evitar sorrir pelo canto da boca.  
_

_-Por que estou nessa situação. – a resposta pareceu despertar o loiro de seus próprios devaneios, e olhou para o moreno de forma interrogativa. – Estou enlouquecendo, essa é a verdade.  
_

_Ambos sentaram no chão, as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore, cruzaram as pernas, seus joelhos se encostavam brevemente; esse pequeno gesto pareceu inundar Harry de felicidade.  
_

_-Enlouquecendo? Potter, você já é considerado louco por estar em guerra com Voldemort. – eles riram. Harry reparou que Malfoy ficava mais bonito rindo. – Quem é que está enlouquecendo você?  
_

_Por alguns segundos, Harry temeu que não fosse ter coragem de contar, de arriscar, mas bastou olhar para os olhos cinza de Malfoy e seu peito se encheu de felicidade e ousadia.  
_

_-Essa pessoa consegue me tirar do sério sem precisar fazer esforço. – o loiro pareceu pensar. – Mas, sem ela, eu não conseguiria controlar meus sentimentos hoje.  
_

_Algo gelado desceu por sua garganta quando os olhos de Draco esquadrinharam seu rosto, procurando algo que ele não sabia o que era. Por um momento, achou que o loiro fosse se levantar e ir embora sem dizer uma palavra.  
_

_-Potter, você... – não conseguia entender de onde essa coragem surgira, mas ela o impulsionava na direção dos lábios do loiro, e foi que fez. Beijou-o. Simples e impulsivamente beijou-o. Malfoy foi pego de surpresa, mas logo aceitou o beijo, abrindo a boca, permitindo que a língua de Harry procurasse a sua. Quando se tocaram pela primeira vez, um tremor percorreu seus corpos e uma explosão pareceu atingir Harry em cheio. Suas línguas brincavam devagar uma com a outra, as mãos do moreno segurando Malfoy pelo rosto, enquanto as mãos do loiro estavam paradas nos joelhos de Harry.  
Segundos, minutos, horas, eles não sabiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram naquele beijo, mas acabaram por separar seus lábios, colando suas testas, olhos nos olhos; Harry sorriu, sem poder evitar deixar transparecer a felicidade que o inundava, Malfoy parecia estar sentindo a mesma coisa.  
_

_-Então, estou te enlouquecendo? – a voz sarcástica fez Harry rir.  
_

_-Sim. E seu beijo também. – buscou os lábios, agora vermelhos, de Malfoy e o beijou novamente, suas mãos na nuca do loiro, enquanto as dele estavam em seus braços. _

_Ficaram assim por horas, até uma fina garoa os avisar que já havia escurecido e que deveriam entrar. Foram para o Grande Salão, sem dizer uma única palavra. Passaram a refeição inteira lançando olhares furtivos um para o outro._

-Pois bem, Sr. Potter, consegue nos descrever que sentimento é esse? – ela estava sentada em sua cadeira outra vez. Harry estava tão entretido com a cena que se passava que esqueceu de tudo.

-Posso. – hesitou um momento, mas, se já havia revelado para si mesmo o que sentia, o que custava revelar para a Morte? – Amor.

-Exato, é o amor. Foi esse sentimento que mais afetou sua vida. – ela sorriu amavelmente, e levantou-se. – Pode fazer sua defesa.

O moreno pareceu pensar, o que poderia falar em sua própria defesa? Seria errado querer se gabar de seus feitos, isso não seria certo, tinha feito tudo porque achava que era certo, não para poder contar vantagem. Estava decidido, não falaria nada.

-Não tenho o que dizer. – todos pareceram inquietos nas cadeiras, mas a Morte continuava a sorrir. – Apenas espero que me julguem com base também no que deixei para trás. No amor que acabaram de ver.

As palavras ecoaram pela sala. Harry se sentiu bem por dizer aquilo, parecia que estava se libertando de correntes. Experimentou uma liberdade única naquele momento. Olhou a vela ao seu lado. Restava somente um pouco dela, seu julgamento estava realmente no fim.

-Sr. Potter, terá suas perguntas respondidas. – Harry a olhou, porém estranhou não ver mais nenhuma das mesas ou os encapuzados: todos tinham sumido. A Morte deslizou até a cadeira diante de Harry e sentou, olhando fundo dentro do véu e o fazendo sumir logo em seguida. – As vozes que escutou são das pessoas na Terra, tentando salvá-lo.

-Me salvar? Já não estou morto? – Harry sentiu uma fina pontada de esperança brotando em seu peito.

-E mortos sangram e sentem dor? – ela sorriu, indicando o sangue em sua testa. – Você está quase morto, vamos dizer que o feitiço que o atingiu não era perfeito. Foi lançado errado e com pouca carga negativa.

-Então, ficarei aqui?

-Não. – ela pareceu ponderar consigo mesma. – Você poderá voltar. – um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do garoto. – Mas somente voltará se aquele que o ama verdadeiramente implorar por sua vida. E não estou falando de seus amigos.

A pequena esperança sumiu em seu peito, sabia que nunca conseguiria voltar. Quem o amava verdadeiramente? No lugar da felicidade, uma dor começou a surgir, seus olhos estavam ardendo, mas não ia chorar, de que adiantaria?

-Caso volte, que isso tudo que passou aqui sirva de lição. – ela acariciou sua face, tentando passar conforto. – Lembre-se do sentimento que mais afetou sua vida.

Harry fechou os olhos, na tentativa de não deixar as lágrimas caírem, e, quando os abriu, estava novamente sozinho na sala branca. Olhou para seu lado, a vela continuava queimando, em pouco tempo se apagaria. Porém, isso não importava, estava sozinho, iria ficar sozinho pelo resto da eternidade. Sabia bem que Malfoy não iria implorar por sua vida. Nunca tivera oportunidade de dizer que o amava, e agora já não mais podia. Com certeza, o loiro estava apenas aproveitando o tempo que estava com ele, mas o esqueceria em poucos dias.

A dor que se apossava dele parecia ser maior que as dores físicas, estava esquecido, Malfoy estava do outro lado e Harry perdido entre os dois mundos, sozinho. Desceu da cadeira, deitando sobre aquele chão branco já manchado com seu sangue. Ficaria perdido para sempre, esquecido para sempre. Mais lágrimas vieram até seus olhos e ele as deixou cair, misturando-as com seu sangue seco no chão. Minutos se passaram, a luz do recinto foi diminuindo até que Harry era somente iluminado pela pequena chama da vela, que estava quase apagando. Em minutos, Harry estaria em total escuridão. Sozinho. Esquecido. Perdido.

**

* * *

****Na Terra**

-Vamos lá, Harry. Fale comigo. – Hermione gritou pela quarta vez. Fazia alguns minutos que Harry estava parado daquele jeito.

-Temos que sair daqui. – gritou Ron, tentando fazer sua voz ultrapassar a bagunça que estava aquela rua, onde medibruxos e Aurores cuidavam dos feridos daquela batalha.

-Já sei. – falou Malfoy, ajudando Ron a levantar o corpo do moreno e carregá-lo até o prédio abandonado na frente do qual ele estava caído. – Granger, chame alguém para cuidar dele, mas alguém confiável, não podem saber que ele está assim.

-Certo. – a morena saiu correndo porta afora.

-Weasley, procure pelo prédio algo para que possamos cobri-lo.

-Cadê sua varinha? Conjure algo. – o ruivo falou isso porque realmente não queria deixar Harry sozinho com Malfoy.

-Se eu estivesse com minha varinha, eu já teria feito isso. Vamos, vá procurar. – Malfoy viu que Ron ia usar a própria varinha. – E nem ouse usar sua varinha, porque eu já vi o estrago que ela faz.

Ron levantou-se emburrado e entrou por uma porta ao fim da recepção do prédio, sumindo da vista do loiro. Assim que se viu sozinho com Harry, Draco se permitiu ficar com medo: o moreno parecia morto. Não conseguia sentir sua respiração, e, se não fosse pelas esporádicas batidas que seu coração dava, já o teria considerado morto. A pele gelada parecia só comprovar o que Draco temia, parecia que dizia que era para perder as esperanças.

Passou os dedos pela cicatriz de Harry. Muito sangue havia jorrado dali. Viu que a Granger já havia feito um feitiço para estancar o sangramento e melhorado temporariamente os ferimentos no joelho esquerdo e nas costelas dele. Ficou fitando o rosto sereno de Potter por alguns momentos, os lábios cortados, o nariz sujo, os olhos cerrados. Tudo era um conjunto belo e triste. O peito apertou, sua respiração tornou-se rápida, estava tomando consciência do que nunca mais veria aqueles olhos verdes abertos novamente, de que nunca mais beijaria aqueles lábios, de que não tivera oportunidade de dizer o que realmente sentia para o moreno, e agora não teria como expressar quanto o amava.

Encostou a cabeça no peito de Harry. Já não ouvia mais nada, nem uma pequena batida de seu coração. Seus olhos arderam e se permitiu chorar. Por Merlin, quando se dava conta de que estava amando, de que estava se permitindo amar, o destino lhe tirava a oportunidade de ser feliz. Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, molhando o pescoço de Harry, dirigiu-se até a orelha do moreno, e, mesmo sabendo que o outro já não mais podia ouvir, ele tinha que dizer.

* * *

-Eu te amo! – o gritou ecoou por toda a escuridão. Harry abriu os olhos, mas não levantou, tinha plena certeza de que estava imaginando aquilo, de que aquele grito não era verdadeiro. Àquela altura, Malfoy deveria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ao seu lado, lamentando sua morte. Olhou a vela, a chama estava fraca e quase apagava. Conformou-se que passaria a eternidade ali. Sozinho. Esquecido. Perdido.

* * *

-Não se vá, eu imploro. – Malfoy puxou o corpo do outro contra o seu, fazendo com que a cabeça de Potter repousasse em suas coxas. Levantou o rosto de Harry e colou os lábios em seu ouvido, recitando, como se fosse um feitiço: – Eu imploro, não vá. Eu imploro, não vá.

* * *

A vela se apagou. Agora era oficial: estava condenado a ficar ali para o resto da eternidade. Uma voz. Uma voz ao longe parecia cantar. Primeiro começou baixo, e Harry ainda achava que era sua mente lhe pregando truques, mas a voz ficou mais alta, parecia estar sendo dita em sua orelha. Abriu os olhos e sentiu dor, tornou a fechá-los, ficando alguns segundos assim. Tentou mexer o corpo, mas a dor era dilacerante, foi então que ouviu com clareza. 

-Eu te amo. Eu imploro, não vá. – a voz que tanto pediu para ouvir estava dizendo isso diretamente em seu ouvido. Abriu os olhos outra vez, a visão ainda borrada, mas pode distinguir os fios loiros do cabelo de Malfoy espalhados sobre seu rosto. – Eu te amo!

-Eu... – Harry tentou responder mais sua voz não saía. Draco se assustou ao ouvir a voz falha de Harry e achou que estava delirando. Afastou o rosto e olhou para aquelas íris verdes que o encarava, um sorriso bobo nos lábios rachados do moreno. Não sabia o que fazer, se ria, se chorava. Decidiu por gritar chamando os outros.  
– Weasley! Granger!

Segundos depois, Ron apareceu e desatou a correr pelo saguão ao ver que Harry tentava se mexer. Hermione chegou pouco depois e chorava de felicidade, um medibruxo ao seu lado, somente olhando Potter.

-Vamos levá-lo daqui. – o medibruxo disse, Harry somente olhou para os olhos cinza de Draco mais uma vez e desmaiou.

**

* * *

****Três Semanas Depois**

-Oi. – Harry disse parando ao lado de Draco, que estava encostado na mesma árvore em que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

-O que faz fora da cama? – a pergunta soou irritada demais.

-Já me sinto melhor. – ele esfregou a cicatriz com as pontas dos dedos, tentando mostrar que já estava bem.

-Sei... – Malfoy sentou-se no chão, encostando as costas no tronco da grossa árvore. Harry ficou de pé, olhando o lago. O inverno chegava novamente, mais um ano de sua vida havia passado, completara seus dezessete anos.

-Como soube o que fazer? – Malfoy o olhou por alguns momentos, analisando o rapaz ao seu lado. Os cabelos de Potter estavam curtos, mas ainda espetados para todos os lados, vestia o uniforme da escola, capa e gravata frouxa. Riu-se. Ali estava o homem que amava.

-Não sei, apenas falei o que sentia. – viu Potter balançar a cabeça dizendo que havia entendido. – Como é o outro lado?

-Estranho. – Harry sentou-se e passou a arrancar plantinhas do chão. – A Morte é uma bela mulher, eu estive em julgamento, minhas Virtudes e meus Pecados foram colocados à minha frente, e... - o loiro fitou o moreno, parecendo confuso. Harry balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse reorganizar os pensamentos, e continuou: - Eu descobri que o maior sentimento que já tive na vida... – o moreno criou coragem e olhou para Draco, encarando o fundo das íris prateadas. – É o amor que sinto por você.

Malfoy paralisou diante da confissão do moreno, não sabia o que fazer com aquela informação. Ele o amava, mas isso era completamente diferente de Harry sentir a mesma coisa. E ter esse sentimento posto no julgamento era algo, no mínimo, inusitado. Ficou em silêncio analisando aquelas palavras, desviou o olhar e mirou o céu, nuvens escuras pairavam sobre Hogwarts, indicando que choveria logo mais. Coragem não era seu grande trunfo, não conseguia responder.

-Vai chover. – comentou Harry, tentando quebrar aquele clima desagradável entre eles.

-Sabe o que significam essas nuvens escuras? – Malfoy respirou fundo, tinha que tomar uma atitude. O outro esperou pela conclusão da frase. – Que por aí vem tempestade. – segurou o rosto de Harry em suas mãos, olhando firme em seus olhos. – E que ainda existe guerra. Tem certeza que é isso que quer?

-Com ou sem guerra, eu sei o que quero. – Harry o beijou, como queria fazer há muito tempo, acariciando sua nuca, puxando o corpo do outro contra o seu. Harry sentou-se de lado, podendo ficar assim mais perto de Draco, juntando seus corpos mais um pouco.

Separaram-se, sorrisos bobos por seus lábios, felicidade inundando seus corações. Harry sentou-se entre as pernas de Draco, apoiando as costas no peito do loiro, segurando as mãos dele com as suas em sua barriga.

-Então, como foi seu julgamento? – o loiro perguntou rindo e Harry riu junto, lembrando-se de cada detalhe.

-Bom, devo dizer que a Morte é uma mulher atraente e esperta...

FIM.


End file.
